1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing an unlimited number of users an independently customized broadcast. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing a customized radio station with the same variety and control provided today in traditional radio, but customized for each individual end user independently and simultaneously. The radio station generated for each user consists of audio elements that are customized for the individual end user.